


Hug It Out

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hyung Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: Sehun should have given Minho a proper hug instead of a half-assed one during the SMtown event.





	Hug It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously yall I only wrote this because I love Oh Sehun and Choi Minho and because of this video:
>
>> Sehun was fine with a simple greeting but Minho really grabbed Sehun by his arm to give him a hug. I got chills.  
>    
>  [pic.twitter.com/fnB2cG1Yz2](https://t.co/fnB2cG1Yz2)
>> 
>> — bea 
> 
> (See the end of the work for [more notes](/chapters/35977770#work_endnotes).)

Sehun hits the leather cushion of the couch face first with a soft grunt.

His arms are throbbing, restrained behind his back by Minho's strong grip. His wrists are coupled together in one of Minho's large hands while Minho's other hand works on pulling Sehun's underwear down his thighs to expose his plush ass. Minho has been quiet for the majority of the time since they snuck off to one of the dressing rooms. He's busy concentring on the task at hand, and only his short breathes and the rustling of fabric can he heard behind him, but Sehun doesn't mind because Sehun does most of the talking for them anyway. He never knows when to shut up. "Did you really get this worked up over this, hyung?" Sehun teases. "Is hyung upset because I didn't want to give him a hug?" His tone is condescending and he's _trying_ to rile Minho up, but Minho stays quiet, calm and annoyingly collected. Communicating with his rough movements instead of his voice. Minho already has his own jeans undone and works on pushing down his underwear so Sehun can feel the tip of his cock brush against Sehun's now bare ass. Sehun moans when he feels Minho's slick head run along one of his cheeks.

This all started because of the incident at SMtown when Sehun was greeting everyone but when it came to greeting Minho he simply patted him on the arm. But that didn't sit right with Minho, and Sehun knew it wouldn't so he wasn't surprised when Minho yanked him back into his arms for a proper hug and to also huskily whisper in his ear for Sehun to meet him in the back later.

Of course, Sehun obeyed his hyung.

Minho's grip is bruising. The pain makes Sehun squirm against the cushion, causing Minho to clench tighter on Sehun's wrists and jerk him back in place. "Hold still." Minho grunts, but being the little shit that Sehun is, he smirks and purposely squirms a little more. He loves to see how far he can push people, especially because he loves being manhandled. But this time, Minho doesn't give him another light jerk and verbal warning, no, instead Minho leans over and puts all his weight on Sehun's back. He's so heavy and solid. His weight presses the air out of Sehun's lungs, making the younger gasp, unable to take in oxygen. As Sehun frantically struggles for his breath, Minho leans down close. "We don't have time for you to be a little brat," Minho says, his voice low and dangerous. It sends chills down Sehun's spine. "So be a good boy for me and I'll take care of you, okay?"

Sehun turns his head, straining to look back at Minho. Minho's face is close to his, close enough that Sehun can feel Minho's warm breathe ghost over the shell of his ear. Sehun tries to respond with words but Minho's solid weight on his back is flattening his chest, restricting any airflow, so Sehun settles for a quick nod instead. Sehun expects Minho to let up and let Sehun breathe, to take in the air that he so desperately needs but Minho doesn't move. Instead, he says, "I didn't hear you," hotly against Sehun's cheek. "Are you going to be a good boy for me?" Minho asks. Sehun chokes but manages a croaky, "yes, hyung." Which finally satisfies Minho and he lets up.

The second Minho eases up, Sehun inhales deeply before breathing in shallow breaths. He lays there panting for just a few peaceful moments, leveling out his breathing, until he feels a sudden mostly-dry thickness entering his heat. Sehun moans loudly and turns his head to press his forehead against the couch to muffle his moans. The sweat on his brow makes his head stick to the leather. Sehun cries out again and tenses up when Minho inserts another finger, not giving Sehun time to adjust for the first. His fingers are thick and only coated with spit, and even though it's a small stretch, the lack of lubrication burns. But it's nothing Sehun can't handle or hasn't experienced before, but it was sudden, unexpected and uncomfortable. "Hyung," Sehun whines, the heat from his breath hitting his own face. Minho doesn't answer with anything but a grunt and pushes his fingers in deeper. Sehun jerks his arms, attempting to pull away, but Minho's stronghold keeps him in place. "Has it been a while, baby boy?" Minho asks, withdrawing his fingers to spit on them before shoving them back in, forcing a sharp groan from Sehun. "Yes. Yes," Sehun hisses, turning his head back to the side and closing his eyes. He tries to relax but it's difficult; the tension from the position and the force of Minho's hold is uncomfortable.

"I didn't hear you," Minho baits and starts scissoring his fingers apart. Sehun clenches his hands into fists and tightens around Minho's fingers, groaning low on parted lips. In the corner of his mouth, a small amount of spit is collecting and threatening to drool out, but Sehun swallows it and answers, " _Yes_ ," again, but louder. Probably too loud, but judging from the low rumble of a groan Minho responds with, he's probably just loud enough. "What a good boy. Are you ready for my cock yet? Do you think you can take it like a good boy?" Sehun bites back a whimper and nods quickly. He's becoming desperate. His own cock is hanging heavy between his legs, throbbing as much as his arms are.

"Let me hear you."

" _Yes_ , I'm ready."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, _hyung_. I'm ready for your cock. Please. _Please_ , give it to me. I need it."

"Good boy." Minho says gently and lets go of Sehun's arm but not before instructing him with a harsh, "Don't move." And Sehun listens. He keeps his arms in place and relaxes his shoulders a little. Behind him, Sehun can hear the rustling sounds of Minho digging for a condom from somewhere, and for a brief moment, Sehun wonders if Minho's going to attempt to fuck him dry. Then he hears the familiar squirt sounds of a lotion bottle. "I don't have lube so this will have to do," Minho mumbles, coating his cock with lotion and wiping the rest on Sehun's hole. Sehun whimpers and squirms under him.

Minho's hand is back to grasping Sehun's wrists and the other is lining himself up to Sehun's rim. "I wanna hear you so make sure you're loud." Minho rumbles then in one smooth motion slides in and _boy_ , does he hear Sehun. Sehun bows his back and all but sobs out a wail as Minho presses all the way in, flush to his ass, skin to skin. Minho's cock is thick and hot and fills Sehun up so, so good. Sehun's body is clenching wildly around Minho's length and Minho doesn't give Sehun but a moment to adjust before he's pulling out and slamming back in. "Fuck, you're tight," Minho huffs, pulling out then thrusting back in. Under him Sehun is whining and withering, lurching his shoulders side to side. It's almost too much, Sehun thinks as Minho settles back deep in him. "I guess I didn't do a good enough job working you open,"  Minho murmurs. "So here, fuck yourself on me, baby. Show me how it's done," Minho commands and pulls Sehun back on his cock once. Sehun stops for a moment to adjust his legs. He spreads his knees apart as far as he can without risk of falling off the couch and arches his back more comfortably. It's a difficult task because he can't use his arms and can't only balance on his shoulders, but he manages and begins to move back on Minho's cock. He moves in a slow pace, enjoying how Minho's fat cock stretches him out, loving the pull of his length against his tight walls, and with a slow pace, Sehun can feel every inch of Minho. In no time Sehun's completely blissed out; his eyes closed, already a moaning mess with drool pooling around his cheek on the leather couch. He keeps the rhythm steady and slow.

With his spare hand, Minho begins to palm Sehun's ass. Compared to Minho's rough, overworked hands, Sehun's ass is so soft and malleable. Which Minho takes advantage of. Minho pulls and smacks Sehun's cheek, reddening the pallid, delicate skin. The sting from his strikes brings tears to the corner of Sehun's eyes, but Sehun loves the stinging pain and the warm thrumming that follows. "Come on, Sehunnie. I know you can get tighter than this for me. Can't you, baby?"

"M'yes, hyung," Sehun replies lazily through parted lips and a second later he's squeezing tighter around Minho's cock. Above him, he can _feel_ Minho's deep groan. The slow, tight drag of his cock pulling more husky moans from deep in Minho's core and Sehun feels a little sense of pride. But soon it becomes too much, and they really are short on time, so Minho takes over and picks up the momentum. He uses Sehun's arms as leverage and roughly pulls Sehun back onto his cock and slams Sehun against in him a quick, punishing pace. Briefly, Sehun wonders if Minho manhandles or treats any other idols like this or if he's just special. Sehun likes to think it's the latter because he loves feeling special and being in the center of attention, however, the thought of Minho fucking Taemin or Key or even Chanyeol like this gets him worked up. "Yes. Yes, more, please, Minho-hyung. Your cock is _amazing_." Sehun rambles, his words coming out slurred, almost incoherent. "Your cock is the best, hyung. You fuck me so good, even better than Minseok-hyung." The last part earns a satisfied grunt from Minho. Minho loves to be praised and recognized for his hard work and accomplishments. Sehun knows this. He loves Minho treating him as if he's some game to be won, always making sure Sehun comes first as if it's a personal goal. 

"Yeah? You're that much of a cockslut?" Minho chides, slamming his hips forward to meet his pulls of Sehun's body. "Or do you just love my cock that much?"

Sehun knows the right answer. There's a right and a _real_ answer to this. The real answer to that, yes, Sehun is a cockslut. He loves being fucked silly, and not just by Minho, but from others, too. Though right now the correct answer is yes, he loves Minho's cock _this much_. Minho loves his ego to be stroked as much as he loves his dick to be stroked. "Your cock, hyung. Your cock is the best. I love when you fuck me."

"You've been so good for me," Minho says in between panting. "Do you want hyung to touch you?" His pace is relentless and Sehun tries to nod but all he manages is a high moan as a response. Minho must be close because he doesn't tease Sehun further for a proper response. Instead, he's reaching under Sehun with his free hand and gripping the younger's neglected cock. The moan Sehun let's out is loud and borders a sob, his body jerking unsteadily into Minho's touch. It throws off Minho's rhythm but that's fine, neither of them cares at the moment, especially Sehun because Minho's touch is too good right now and he's desperate to come. Minho lets Sehun fuck himself into his hand and that's exactly what Sehun does.

Sehun's vision is hazy as he absentmindedly thrusts his hips into Minho's sturdy grasp; the slick of his precum coating Minho's hand for an easy slide. The leftover lotion helps, too. Minho slides his thumb over the slit of Sehun's cock or rubs his thumb over the head to smear the precum, and occasionally, he'll slide the tip of his thumb under Sehun's sensitive foreskin causing Sehun to buck his hips roughly. Minho's the only one who does that for Sehun and he loves it. By now, Sehun's moved up the couch so that his head is lightly bumping the arm of the chair but he's so close, so, _so_ close that he can't be bothered with how uncomfortable it is. "That's it." Minho coos. "Be a good boy and make yourself come. I want to feel you come, baby." Minho coaxes softly and it's all the coaxing Sehun needs. A few jerks later and with Minho's name on his tongue, he's coming into Minho's fist. At that moment, Minho starts fucking him again. Sehun's overstimulated body is spasming wildly around Minho's cock as Minho fucks him into the cushion _hard_ , chasing his own orgasm. When Sehun finally stops jerking in Minho's hold, Minho lets go of his cock and arms and uses the arm of the chair to hold himself up, gaining a better leverage to fuck into Sehun. Sehun's body goes limp against the couch as Minho uses him. His arms are throbbing, his cock aches and he's being squished against the couch by Minho's weight and the force of his thrusts. And all Sehun can do is lay there and wait.

Minho fucks the last few moans out of Sehun before his body is stalling and stiffing. Sehun can feel the pressure of Minho's cum filling the condom inside him and can hear Minho's breathing heavily over him. Once Minho's milked himself dry and stays hovering over him, Sehun feels too hot and too cramped and wants Minho off him so he can stretch out. But he doesn't have the strength to do anything about it so it's several moments later before Minho sits up, pulls out and gets off the couch. At last Sehun is able to relax fully, stretching his legs out on the couch and rolling over on to his back. He grimaces at the cooling cum (that he forgot about) and that he's now laying on and is thankful that they took the time to remove his shirt. As he lays there catching his breath, Sehun watches Minho pull off the condom and toss it in the trash before adjusting his clothes.

"Hey..." Minho says gently and comes back towards Sehun. He sits on the edge of the couch and runs a hand through Sehun's soft, sable hair. "We need to clean you up."

"I can't do it--"

"No, let m help you. Please?"

Sehun lets Minho help clean him up, wiping off the come on his back and softened cock, and fixes his hair and straightens his clothes. Minho's always so caring afterward, almost a complete 180 from before, and Sehun appreciates it. It's what keeps him coming back.

"Thank you," Minho says, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Sehun's forehead. "I hope I didn't hurt your arms too much."

Sehun blushes. "No hyung, it's okay. They'll be sore but I'll manage." Minho's smile is bright, crinkling the corners of his eyes. It makes Sehun smile, too. Before they leave, Sehun gives Minho a proper hug this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so self-indulgent. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
